Wishful Thinking
by red2z
Summary: Story that takes place after SkyPiea. Luffy inadvertently makes a wish that reverts Nami's mind back to that of a child's. Now the crew must try to return her to normal, and accommodate her as best they can. Rated for some language.
1. The Wish

Disclaimer: One Piece is the creation of Eiichiro Oda and not mine. The following is a Fan fiction that involves characters from One Piece and an original character that I have created. That being said the only other disclaimer I have to say is. . . PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. . . Thank you.  
  
Summary: Luffy accidentally makes a wish that affects Nami. Now the crew must try to undo the wish, and accommodate Nami as best as they can.  
  
Things you might need to know: Just so everyone reading this knows before hand this story takes place after the SkyPiea arc/part of One Piece and thus it may contain spoilers for some people. At the bare minimum readers should have read/seen the Arlong Park arc to understand Nami's past.  
  
Author's notes: I have tried to keep this Fan fiction as close to the original "One Piece storyline" as possible as far as names (of people, attacks, etc.) go, as well as the type of mood that One Piece generates. I try to keep everything like it would be found in the manga. If anyone has any questions or comments on if they think I am doing a good job, or injustice to the characters or story of One Piece, please leave a comment or review. I respect constructive criticism but please no flamers.  
  
Wishful Thinking  
Part 1 - The Wish  
By red2z  
  
It was an average day aboard the Going-Merry, Zoro was asleep, Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, Robin was in her chair reading Vol. 3 of "Rainbow Mist," Chopper was talking with the South Bird, Usopp was in his workshop looking at the Dials that he got from the people of SkyPiea, Nami was tending her oranges, and Luffy was sitting on his personal seat. For the most part this was a quiet day in the lives of the Luffy Pirates, until the South Bird started yelling.  
  
"JOOOOOH, JOOOOOOH." cried the South Bird. Nami was the first to ask the inevitable question, "Chopper, what is that bird complaining about now?" Chopper then translated "He says that he sees something to the South of hear." Zoro, who was awakened by the noise decided to join in on the conversation "Of course he sees something to the South, that's the only direction he can look at." The South Bird took obvious offense "Joh." Chopper translated "He says 'At least I can tell what direction I'm going'." Luffy just laughed and said the South bird was right.  
  
Nami looked to where the South Bird was looking and she said that there was something out there. The item floating at sea was a little treasure chest. Nami dove off the ship at the sight of the little box and quickly grabbed it. Upon her returning to the ship she took out her lock picks and with ease picked the lock on the chest. To her disappointment all that was inside was a little brass looking lamp. Nami's frustration was noticeable to say the least, "THAT'S IT!?! ONE LITTLE TINY LAMP!?! I DOVE INTO THE OCEAN AND RUINED MY CLOTHES FOR THIS!?! THIS THING IS BRASS, I CAN'T EVEN HOCK THIS STUPID THING!" She then went back to her room still complaining about the little brass bobble.  
  
Usopp came out due to the shouting to see what was going on and found Chopper staring at the lamp. Chopper asked what the thing was, Usopp took this chance to tell one of his stories. "Don't tell me you don't know what that thing is Chopper? That is a magic lamp," declared Usopp. "REALLY, A MAGIC LAMP!" cried Chopper, "How does it work?" Usopp said, "It is really simple, first all you have to do is rub the lamp and-" Usopp started rubbing the lamp and almost immediately a smoke cloud started to come from the lamp. Usopp, Chopper, and the South Bird started screaming together and by the time Luffy and Zoro went to the back of the ship to see what the trouble was, they saw a man dressed in attire that would be fitting of someone from Arabasta. The man said, "I am the eater of the Majin-Fruit, I am a Majin-Ningen, my name is R. William."  
  
"What are you doing on my ship?" asked Luffy. Usopp declared "He came out from the lamp when I rubbed it!" Robin who had just recently joined the others in the back of the boat chimed into the conversation "Majin-Ningen? Does that mean you are like a genie?" William replied, "Why yes it does, and as per the requirements of my powers I will grant you three wishes."  
  
Luffy exclaimed, "Three wishes, that's great, lets ask for meat first." At that Usopp and Zoro both yelled, "THAT WOULD JUST BE WAISTING A WISH!" Nico Robin then suggested, "It might be best if we all got together and planned out all the wishes in advance, so as we don't waist any of them." By this time Sanji had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on, and Nami had come out of her room in a fresh set of clothes. The others explained to them what was going on.  
  
Nami said, "I knew immediately that the lamp was important." "You just said that it was a waist of you time fishing it out of the sea," Usopp added. Nami glared at Usopp and said, "Still, being the one who brought it on board I should get the first wish, and I think that we should ask for gold, jewels, and every other treasure we can think of." Sanji at this time cooed in with, "Ah, Nami-san, I think that's a brilliant idea." Zoro responded, "Of course you would, but we already have all the gold we can carry, thanks to Sky Island, remember?" Luffy agreed, "That's right, it would be foolish to ask for gold, so I think we should ask for meat instead." Nami, Zoro, and Usopp all yelled "WE ARE NOT WISHING FOR MEAT!"  
  
"You do this all the time Luffy!" shouted Nami, "You can never take anything seriously. You are like a little kid with a one-track mind. Oh, this whole thing is giving me a headache." Nami went on complaining like that but all Luffy did was comment out loud, "Man, Nami is always like this. I wish she was happy instead." Upon hearing the magic words R. William started to do his thing, "Alright, wish number one coming right up. Majin-Majin Grant." Before anyone could try and stop him, he shot his power from his fingertips right at Nami. Upon contact with his power Nami fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone went to their fallen comrade's side and when they looked at her, her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. "Chopper, what's wrong with her?" Sanji asked in a panic. Chopper said, "I can't find anything wrong with her. Heartbeat and breathing is normal, I can't do anything else until I get my bag." R. William then added, "You won't find anything wrong with her, besides she should be alright any second now."  
  
Nami then blinked her eyes and slowly stood up. She slowly looked everyone over and then threw her arms around Nico Robin and said, "Oh, Bellemere, I was so scared, it was all dark and I didn't know where I was." The surprised Robin said, "The navigator seems to think I'm 'Bellemere,' whoever that is." Usopp thought to himself and then it hit him, "Hey Sanji, wasn't Bellemere the name of Nami's foster mother on that island?" Sanji thought about it for a second, "Yeah I think you're right." Zoro then cast his attention on William, "Just what the hell did you do to her?" William replied, "Simple, I just granted that guy's wish, I made the girl happy." "What do you mean?" inquired Zoro. William just smiled, "I just looked into her mind and found when she was the happiest". Usopp then got the idea, "Zoro, I think he reverted Nami's mind back to that of a child." 


	2. Mind's Eye

Disclaimer: One Piece is the creation of Eiichiro Oda and not mine. To make a long story short, please don't sue me.  
  
Previously: A magic lamp containing a genie like creature, R. William, has been brought on board the Going-Merry. William agreed to grant the crew three wishes. Luffy who noticed Nami was in a bad mood thought out loud, ". . . I wish she was happy instead." Upon hearing this R. William shot an energy blast at Nami, who upon contact with the power collapsed to the ground. When Nami awakened she mistook Nico Robin for her dead foster mother Bellemere.  
  
Wishful Thinking  
Part 2 - Mind's Eye  
By red2z  
  
"I think he reverted Nami's mind back to when she was a little girl!" said Usopp. Luffy looked at R. William, and said, "Wow, that was cool, I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji all yelled at him, "THIS IS SERIOUS!" William just said, "Of course I have that kind of power, I after all am a Majin-Ningen." Luffy just sat there laughing saying how cool that was. Zoro glared at William and said, "I don't know exactly what you did, but you had better undo it and fast." William saw the very serious look on Zoro's face and noticed a similar look on Sanji's as well. With a sigh, William said, "I don't know why you guys are acting like this, I just did what you wanted. But since you all are going to be like this I'm going back into my lamp." With that said, William changed into a cloud of smoke and disappeared into his lamp. Sanji ran over to the lamp and demanded that he reappear, but nothing happened.  
  
Usopp cried out, "Hey Luffy, this is serious what are we going to do?" Luffy thought a little and decided, "Lets ask Nami, she always knows what to do." Usopp commented, "Yeah, Nami always does-WHAT THE HELL ASK NAMI!?! SHE JUST GOT HER MIND ZAPPED!" Luffy walked over to Nami still holding onto Nico Robin, "So Nami, what do you think we should do?" Nami looked up from Robin to see Luffy, "Mister. . . do I know you?" Luffy just stood there with a blank look on his face, "Nami, of course you know me." Nami looked at him some more then turned to Robin, "Bellemere, do we know him?" Robin looked at Luffy, "It seems that she doesn't know or remember you Captain." Usopp though out-loud, "She doesn't know Luffy, but she thinks Robin is her mother. She might think the rest of us are people from her past as well. Zoro go talk to her, lets see if she remembers you." Zoro looked at Usopp, "That's your plan hope she thinks we're someone from her past, that has to be the stupidest-" Nami looked at Zoro and smiled yelling "Genzo! You're here too. . . hey, where is you windmill?" Zoro looked at her puzzled, "Genzo?" he looked at Usopp for hopefully some sort of explanation, "I think Genzo was that guy in the uniform from her island." Luffy smiled, "Oh yeah, the old man with the windmill on his head. Ha yeah, I forgot about him." Sanji laughed at Zoro, "Ha, you're an old man with a windmill on your head." Nami looked in the direction of Sanji and said, "Nojiko, is that you?" Sanji commented, "Nojiko? That name sounds familiar in a way, it must have been Nami-san's first love when she was growing up. Yes Nami-san, it is I Nojiko." Usopp though about it, "Hey, wasn't Nojiko the name of Nami's sister?" At that Sanji looked like he would go into shock any moment, "I may be an old man with a windmill, but you're a little girl in Nami's mind. Who do you think is the bigger joke?" commented Zoro. Chopper asked Nami if she recognized him at all and she said that he was the doctor from the village. Usopp smiled, "There can only be one person that the great 'Captain Usopp' can be, and that is the brave sea warrior who protects her from the dangers of the sea." Nami looked at Usopp and tears started forming in her eyes, she then ran behind Nico Robin and closed her eyes, and in a scared little voice said, "Bellemere, that man scares me, please make him go away!"  
  
Usopp at that was very distressed, "Why did she act that way towards me, who could I possibly be?" Zoro looked Usopp from head to toe, and then it hit him, "There can only be one 'thing' that could generate that much emotion in her like that. She thinks you're Arlong." At the very name Nami shuttered. Usopp complained, "But how could I be Arlong, he appeared around the time that Bellemere died. If her mind says that Robin is Bellemere, then how could I be someone she hasn't met yet?" Robin replied, "Perhaps she was so affected by this 'Arlong' that her subconscious is warning her about him." "But why Arlong, I look nothing like that monster," complained Usopp. Luffy looked at Usopp, "Well, you both have long noses." "I'M BRANDED AS A MONSTER BECAUSE OF MY NOSE! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" cried Usopp.  
  
"Well since all the re-introductions are over, we still need to figure out how to get her back to the way she was before," Zoro added, "Luffy since she doesn't know you maybe, you and Usopp should stay out of her way, but don't go too far Usopp. You seem to remember the story that Nojiko told us better than anyone else, so if anyone has any questions, it might be best to ask Usopp." Robin added, "That's a good idea, and also it may be best if we play along with this until we can find a way to restore her memory. In her present condition she might not be able to handle us doing otherwise. So we should all play the parts that she has given us. She seems to trust me the most, so I'll need to know all about her past so 'Mr. Sharpshooter' if you could please tell me what you know."  
  
As Robin started to walk away she realized that Nami was still holding onto her. Robin turned and smiled, "Nami," at the mention of her name Nami looked at Robin, "I need to go talk with someone for a little while, please go with Genzo for a walk." Nami looked at Zoro and then walked over to him and took his hand, "So Genzo, where are we going?" Zoro looked confused, "Uh, for a walk." "Where?" "Well, around. . . I guess." "Are we going to look for your windmill?" "Yeah, sure."  
  
With that done Robin and Usopp walked off to talk about Nami's past. Sanji grumbled to himself and went back to the kitchen to cook. Chopper went back to his room to study some of his books. Luffy having nowhere else to go, went to the back of the boat and stared at the South Bird. Luffy then moved the South Bird's head to it's right, and in a few seconds, its head like clockwork went back to the previous way it was facing. 


	3. Exactly

Disclaimer: One Piece is the creation of Eiichiro Oda and not mine. To make a long story short, please don't sue me.  
  
Previously: Nami's mind has been reverted back to that of a child's. Nami's mind has also mistaken those in the crew for people from her past. The crew decided that it would be best to pretend to be the people that Nami believes them to be. Robin, deciding that she needed to know about Nami's past, went off to talk with Usopp.  
  
Wishful Thinking  
Part 3 - Exactly  
  
"So that was the navigator's past?" inquired Robin, while she was walking out of her room with Usopp. "Yeah, and that is just the stuff that Nojiko 'decided' to tell us about," commented Usopp. Robin then noticed Nami and Zoro walking towards them, she then told Usopp, "Mr. Sharpshooter, perhaps you should go find the captain, who knows how the navigator will react to you in her present state." Usopp understood and then went to find Luffy.  
  
Robin walked over to Zoro and Nami asking Nami, "Did you enjoy your walk?" Nami looked at Robin and said, "We looked and looked, but we still couldn't find Genzo's windmill." Robin just smiled an said, "That's alright Nami, I'm sure that it will turn up. Thank you for taking her for a walk Genzo." Zoro just said "Yeah, no problem," and started to walk off, but he didn't get very far. Robin told him, "Oh, and Genzo, you might want to ask the others who is now in charge of steering the boat, since our navigator is not able at the moment." It then dawned on Zoro that no one was piloting the boat, so he went to find the others. Zoro found Luffy, Usopp and the South Bird in the back of the boat and R. William's lamp in the middle of them, and they were just staring at it.  
  
Zoro was wondering what they were doing so he broke the silence and asked, "What the hell are you doing?" Luffy responded with, "We can't seem to get him out from his lamp. We tried asking him to come out, demanding that he come out, and the South Bird even poked at it with his beak." "Joh," cawed the South Bird. Zoro looked a little displeased, "Look, I think we have a more important situation on out hands. Without Nami, we don't have a navigator, and we also don't have anyone to steer the boat. Try and come up with something, I'm going to get Sanji and Chopper."  
  
The three watched Zoro walk towards where the others were. Usopp then remembered, "Hey, Luffy. I think I remember how I got him out of the lamp in the first place." Luffy looked surprised and happy all at once, "Really, how?" Usopp said, "I just rubbed the lamp on the side and he came out in a cloud of smoke." "Alright, lets try it," said Luffy. So Luffy rubbed the lamp on the side and smoke started to come out.  
  
No sooner had Luffy rubbed the lamp had R. William appeared. Also at that very moment, Zoro had brought Sanji and Chopper back to get their ideas on what should be done. They turned the corner without seeing William. Sanji suggested, "Robin-chan should be able to navigate, after all that was how she made it from island to island on the Grand Line." While Chopper thought out loud, "Well, why don't we wish that we were in port at the closest island." William smiled saying, "Alright, two down, one to go. Majin-Majin Grant!" The crew tried to stop him upon hearing the words, but like the last time it was useless to try to stop him. A bright light engulfed the ship and when the light faded they found themselves docked at an island.  
  
Sanji asked, "What did you do now?" William simply answered, "What is it with you people? You wish for something and then act like you don't want it." Usopp was the next to complain, "What are you talking about? I didn't hear anyone here say they wished for anything." William pointed right at Chopper, "That little fellow right there said '. . . we wish that we were in port at the closest island'." Sanji complained, "That was taken completely out of context!" William just smiled, "In or out of context, it doesn't matter to me, as long as the word 'wish' is spoken, it is considered a wish."  
  
Zoro and Sanji, at that point had had it with William, and were going to take it out on him. William, sensing that he was in trouble said, "Well, granting that wish sure took a lot out of me, I'm going to go back into my lamp. Oh, and just one more thing. . . you only have one wish left, I suggest you use it wisely." With that he turned into smoke and returned into his lamp.  
  
Sanji cursed, "Damn it! He did it again!" The rest of the crew was quiet until Robin broke the silence, "I take it that our second wish has been granted." As the crew turned to see Robin walking towards them, they noticed Nami wasn't with her. Sanji asked, "Hey, where is Nami?" Robin said, "I took her to her room so she could look at her maps and books about navigation, that she doesn't know are hers." Chopper looked sad and apologized, "I'm sorry, if I wouldn't have said anything then we would still have two wishes left." Usopp tried to console him, "It's alright Chopper. We know you didn't mean it, it was an accident." Luffy tried to lighten the mood as best he could, "Well, we are docked, and have nothing else to do, so lets all go ashore." The whole crew knew that they needed a break and since there was nothing else that they could do right now, they decided to go ashore for a little brief getaway.  
  
The crew decided to split up into groups and go town. Robin thought that it would be best if Nami and Sanji accompany her into town. Luffy was going to go into town with Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro, but Zoro said that he was going to stay on the ship for a little while. The first set of people to leave was Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, so as not to upset Nami by having her accidentally seeing Usopp. After they all were on land Robin had Sanji go get Nami. "Are you sure you won't be coming ashore, 'Mr. Swordsman'?" asked Robin. Zoro looked at her and answered, "Oh, I'll be on my way in a little while. There's just something that I have to do first." Robin just looked at him, she had only been a member of the crew for a short while, but she knew that he was up to something.  
  
Sanji and Nami were walking toward Robin and Zoro. "Hi Genzo. Nojiko says that we're going to town. Are you coming with us?" asked Nami. "Not right now Nami, I might join you a little later though." Nami responded by saying that he was stingy. Zoro waited until the three were off the ship until and then he went over to the lamp that was still on the floor where it was left.  
  
Zoro picked up the lamp, and then remembered that he didn't know how to get William out of it. He looked at the South Bird and asked, "I don't suppose you know how to get him out of here." The South Bird shook his head up and down, as if to say 'yes'. "Okay then. Want to tell me what it is?" The South Bird shook his head from side to side as if to say 'rub it'. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?!" "JOOOOOH!" (Translation: "YOU IDIOT!"). Zoro then remembered Usopp saying that he rubbed the lamp and William came out.  
  
Zoro started to rub the lamp, and William came out saying, "Well that didn't take long." "Look, I'm in no mood for games. Now you're going to tell me 'Exactly' what needs to be said so that Nami's mind will go back to the way it should be," said the less than pleased Zoro. William just smiled and said, "Will that be considered your third wish then?" Zoro had it with him and grabbed him by the throat and walked over to the side of the boat. Still holding William by the throat, Zoro held him over the side of the boat saying, "Now you said that you ate the Majin Fruit, so that means you can't swim. If you consider this anything, consider this my first threat."  
  
William who thought Zoro was bluffing said, "If you drop me then the girl will stay like she is now, and never recover." Zoro then thought about it and William was right, so he then started to bring him back on board the ship. When William was an inch or so away from to side of the boat Zoro said, "Nami doesn't seem to have a problem with how she is now." With that said Zoro started to loosen the grip he had on William. William realized that Zoro wasn't joking and said that he would tell him what to say.  
  
"If you want to return the girl to normal, then you have to say exactly, 'I wish Nami's mind returned to its normal way of thinking, as of this morning when she woke up'," said the fear filled William. Zoro, still a little weary asked, "Are you sure that is what needs to be said?" William responded, "If you say that, I will be forced to return her to her previous self." Zoro added, "You know if you're lying, you go over the edge." The nervous William just nodded yes. Zoro grinned saying, "Alright then, I wish. . ." 


	4. There's The Rub

Disclaimer:One Piece is the creation of Eiichiro Oda and not mine. To make a long story short, please don't sue me.

Previously:Nami's mind has been reverted back to that of a child's. Nami's mind has also mistaken those in the crew for people from her past. The crew decided that it would be best to pretend to be the people that Nami believes them to be. The crew and boat have both be transported to a dock. Everyone but Zoro has disembarked, leaving Zoro alone with the one responsible for Nami's current condition.

Wishful Thinking

Part 4 – There's the Rub

"That dirty bastard." grumbled a frustrated Zoro as he was running from the docks to the town where the rest of the crew had to be he thought. "He told me 'what' to say, but left out that one important thing."

Five minutes ago, on the deck of the Going-Merry. Zoro was standing looking at R. William and his anger was starting to build. Zoro finally broke the silence and asked in anger, "I just said what you told me to say 'exactly.' So why haven't you done anything like the last two times?" A rather calm looking William simply stated in a cocky forgetful tone "Silly me, it must have slipped my mind." "What?" Barked the now angry green-haired swordsman. A now amused William stated, "I can only grant wished to people with devil fruit powers. Imagine my surprise when you had so many devil fruit users on board." Zoro then unsheathed one of his swords with his thumb and went to grab it when William panicked and shouted, "If you simply bring back one of your crew mates with devil fruit powers and have them make that wish, I'll grant it and be out of your hair!"

Fast-forward to now, Zoro was still running but alas he was now horribly lost. To make matters worse the island was relatively large and thus was easy to get lost by a normal person anyway. The town Zoro was heading for was northeast from the docks, but Zoro was now facing the mountainside that was on the western shore of the island. Looking up at the mountain he commented "It'll take too long to climb this, better go around." And so he proceeded to head south.

Meanwhile in the town, we now focus on one set of the Magyar Pirates, Nico Robin, Sanji, and Nami were walking down a strip of shops and were stopped by Nami's Excitement. "Ah, a bookstore!" Nami almost shouted with the eagerness of a child that she thought she was, "Can we go in Bellemere? Please? I promise I won't buy anything I just want to look, please, please, please?" That outburst of Nami's got more than a few of the other people walking the strip to stop and look in the vicinity of the trio. Robin however didn't pay them any mind and put her hand on the top of Nami's head in a motherly way and said, "I don't think it would do any harm, lets go in." Upon hearing this Nami's eyes lit up like it was her birthday with joy and she started to run into the store. Sanji proceeded to walk in with Robin thinking to himself "Aaah, Nami-Swan even in her current state is a true vision of beauty, and her childlike innocence is almost too cute." At that Sanji began to think too much and his face started to turn red and out habit started to talk out loud to no one in particular as he wrapped his arms around himself in a one person hug, "Ah, Nami-Swan come close and let me hold you." Robin talking seemed to shake him from whatever fantasy he was in "Cook-san, are you coming in?" "Yes, Robin-Chan!" responded the love-cook as he sprinted into the store.

We turn now to the second group of our heroes Usopp, Luffy, and TonyTony Chopper. This group is at a weapons shop as Usopp is trying to get more materials for his special stars he uses in battle as well as to get spare bands for his slingshot and other essentials that he may need. The various types of trinkets and do-dads in the store captured Usopp's attention in a way that was lost on the other two in his party. "Usopp, I'm bored, and hungry." Complained his captain in an almost childlike way, Chopper not wanting to be left out chimed in as well in an almost identical tone, "Usopp, can we leave? How long are you gonna be?" Usopp started talking while still looking at some of the merchandise "I need to resupply very badly, apart from the dials I don't have a lot of things left." Luffy exclaimed with happiness, "So when we're done here we can go eat?" Usopp still not paying the two any attention stated, "No, after I'm done here I need to go over to the lumber yard and pick up some wood for the repairs to the Marry. We're running dangerously low on-" but was interrupted by both Luffy and Chopper groaning in pain which was actually a mixture of disappointment and frustration not unlike a child not getting their way. "Look, if you want you guys can go off on your own. I can finish up here on my own." After Usopp finished his sentence his partners smiled from ear to ear and shook their heads in approval before leaving the store.

Back at the docks, with the now abandoned Going Merry, two figures started walking toward the ship. "Well, well, well, what do we have here Chains?" Quipped a tall gangly man with almost punk rocker hair, dressed like a chef with a giant frying pan strapped to his back. "I recon this'll be easy pickins' Kokku. I hear tell everyone plum skedadaled offa' this here tub a little while back." Replied a rather weathered man who donned a western duster and a cowboy hat. "Well then Chain Man, lets get started." After Kokku said that, the two men started to walk up the gangplank of the Merry as their entrance was greeted by a rather frightened South Bird who shrieked, "JOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

… TO BE CONTINUED

Authors note:

Wow, how long has it really been since I last updated anyway? Please excuse any writing errors for the fact I haven't really written a fiction in a good year or two. Also I changed some of the style I was originally writing in, I originally didn't want Sanji to add the chan or swan to the ends of Nami and Robin's names but gave it a try here. Also if anyone out there cares I'm having Robin call the crewmembers by what she calls them in the Japanese manga.

And lastly a special thanks goes out to crepes, who really got me to start writing this again, hope I didn't disappoint you.


	5. Unwelcome Visitors

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I would be rich and be writing real stories and not fanfictions, but I don't own it so please don't sue me.

Previously: After Zoro found out that only a Devil Fruit User could have a wish granted he went off in search of either Robin, Luffy, or Chopper. After he left however two mysterious men boarded the Going Merry.

Wishful Thinking

Part 5 – Unwelcome Visitors

The two men wasted little time searching the Merry for anything that looked like it would be worth something. They began in one of the cabins, which turned out to be Nami and Robin's quarters. There they found Robin's library of books and Nami's nautical charts, maps and all her various other cartography equipment.

"You see anything good on your side Chain?" asked the tall man with the giant frying pan strapped to his back.

The man in question was flipping through one of the many books in the room. After a few seconds seemed to grow tired of it and threw it over his shoulder replying, "Naw. Shoot, none of them books even had any pictures."

The pair departed the room just as quickly as they had entered it to search the rest of the ship, when they were stopped again by the yelling of the South Bird.

"JOOOOOHH JOOOOOHHH!" shouted the frightened South Bird who normally would have flown away if not for the fact that he was chained to the ship.

"TARNATION, ifn' that thing ain't annoying!" Complained the man in the western attire.

The taller man just smiled a devious smile and commented to the other man, "Yeah, but one man's annoyance can be another man's profit." He then proceeded to tap the other man on the shoulder before saying, "We'll grab that thing on the way out, and lets finish searching the ship." With that they withdrew below deck to plunder.

As if on cue a form started to make its way to the docks. It was a person carrying a load that was easily twice his size, but the figure still looked happy despite the obvious strain the extra weight was causing to his muscles. The figure belonged to Usopp, and the reason for his sheer delight was because in his mind everything was going to work out all right. With the gold they had gotten from SkyPiea, they could easily afford to give the Merry a complete make over, a new mast, professionally fix some things he mish mashed to keep the old boat together, and even add a few things. Nothing seemed like it could bring the young man down, or so he thought as he began to board his ship.

At that same time there was another member of the crew who was not sharing those feelings. After running in what seemed like all different directions, Zoro finally decided to stop and think out his situation.

"This is taking too long." The swordsman said with a bit of anger in his voice that was directed at no one in particular. "I can't even see that mountain anymore," he looked from side to side as if he somehow could recognize his new surroundings in hopes that he would know which way to go, "I'll just have to double back to the ship and try again." He proceeded to go in the direction he _thought_ was the docks.

Focus is then shifted from the lost green haired man to the trio in the bookstore, Nami, Robin, and Sanji. Nami had almost camped herself in the nautical and cartography section of the store, it wasn't a big store so the section was only a small wall but more than enough for the ecstatic girl. Robin was watching the girl from a distance giving Nami the privacy a girl of her age thought they needed. She then turned to see Sanji flipping through the cookbooks only to put them back on the shelf. After several times doing this he walked over to Robin.

Focusing her attention back onto Nami. "Didn't find anything good, Cook-san?" she said without looking away from the girl in front of her.

Sanji looked at the dark haired woman and smiled, "No, pretty much everything in those books I already know or don't have the ingredients for."

Robin smiled back and asked of him, "Cook-san, can you watch the Navigator and make sure she doesn't take any of the books? I want to look at some of the books here before I leave."

The cook agreed and as Robin was walking off, his imagination started to take off too. He envisioned himself and a very grateful Robin, he was dressed like a prince and her, his princess.

"_Oh Cook-san, thank you for doing as I asked you to."_ Said his imagined Robin.

"_Please," _he said as he put his finger to her mouth as if to silence her, _"call me Prince."_

Tears started to come down Robin's face at him saying that and she reached out to give him a hug that he would never want to escape from. _"Oh my Prince!"_

By now Sanji couldn't control himself and his face was red and his eyes closed as if trying to savor the flavor of his imagination. "Oh, Robin-Chan, let this prince take you away from here." He said out loud but was directed at no one apart from him followed by a type of male giggling, of course other people did hear it and started to look at him funny.

Nami even looked in his direction, "Nojiko sure has been acting weird lately." After saying that she looked at the book in her hands and was wondering if she could hide it in her shirt and leave without being noticed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Usopp was finally able to get onto the ship with his massive supply in tow. Having a sack twice your size on your back made even the easiest thing almost impossible, so getting onto the ship was no easy task. That was also to say nothing of the extra weight added to him from the sack that made him even slower. As he was about to head below to stow his new gear he heard the tell tale cries of the South Bird who seemed to be desperately trying to get his attention.

Dropping his gear to the ground he started to make his way to the bird, "What's gotten into you?" He started to look around the ship hoping that Zoro might be there and that he could have an answer to his question. "Oi! Zoro!" he yelled holding his hands to his face to help his voice carry to the other end of the ship. But he received no reply, "Huh, must be sleeping again." But just then he heard the noise the door leading below deck opening up.

He was glad to hear it because he assumed that it was Zoro and thus he would be able to help him with his new gear. So it caught him by surprise when he heard two new voices that he didn't recognize.

Two men started to climb up from below. "HOOWEE, WE HIT THE JACKPOT ON THISN'!" yelled the duster clad man who was carrying a large bag on his back.

"You said it Chain," agreed the other man who was carrying a bag equal in size to his companion. "At first I thought these guys were freaks, I mean what was up with all those shells? Then we find all this gold, how much you think Jack give us for a finders fee on this haul?"

Usopp, who up to now was still unnoticed by the pair, was still standing on the deck. Had this been any other situation he would have followed his natural instincts and hid himself away somewhere. But knowing that the two people had snuck onto the Merry, 'His Merry,' and had taken what he assumed was the gold that was meant to fix the ship was something he could not run and hide from.

He gathered up all his strength and courage he could muster so that his knees didn't shake under him. "JUST HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he yelled at the two intruders, which caused them to look in his direction for the first time since emerging from below. "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT LEAVE OR FACE THE DREADED… CAPTAIN USOPP!"

The two looked at each other like this was some kind of joke. They then came forward a little to get a better look at Usopp.

The first to say something was the man dressed in the duster and cowboy hat. "Well then 'Captain,' I'm Chain Man." he said pointing at himself. Chain Man, Second in command of the 'Jack Rabbit Pirates.'

He then proceeded to point to the tall man to his left, "An this here is Kokku." The man in question tilted his head to the side and gave a wicked smile in the direction of Usopp. Kokku, Cook of the 'Jack Rabbit Pirates.'

They both put down their sacks of booty and slowly made their way towards the alleged captain, "And ifn' you think we're about to leave without all this gold, well sir, you got another thing commn'."

… TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this story out to you all in a timely manner, school isn't exactly kind to free time. Also I tried to put those boxes from the manga that give the person's name and other info, but it is a lot harder to do in regular text so I hope I got it right. Also there was no Luffy and Chopper in this chapter, up to now I have put each character into each chapter once but didn't think it would work here, but they will be in the next one.


	6. In the Shadow of the Thieves

Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece I would be rich and be writing real stories and not fanfictions, but I don't own it so please don't sue me.

Previously: The empty Going-Merry has been boarded by two men who have collected all of the Straw Hats gold from Sky Peia. Usopp returned to the ship in time to see the trespassers and confronted them as they were about to leave.

Wishful Thinking

Part 6 – Shadow of the Thieves

Zoro had now been lost for the better part of two hours wandering around. The first hour was spent trying to get into town, but after realizing it was a bit of a lost cause he decided to head back to the ship and regroup, which ended up taking about another hour. As he made his way past a group of fairly high shrubbery that was blocking his path he noticed light coming from what looked to him like a bar. He decided that he should reward himself to a drink to congratulate himself on getting out of the wilderness he had been trekking around in for so long.

As the green haired swordsman entered the building, he started to make a direct line to the bar where he immediately ordered a drink from the barkeep. Upon hearing his voice, another person in the bar turned to see him standing and waiting for his drink and called out to him.

"HEY, ZORO!" yelled Luffy with his mouthful of food from across the room.

Zoro turned his head to see Luffy and Chopper sitting at a booth on the other end of the bar. He knew they had to have been there for a while because there was a large pile of used plates sitting in the middle of the table, and Luffy's belly was now protruding out so that his build now resembled that of a beach ball than that of a normal person. Across the table from him was Chopper, who was trying to eat the same amount of food as Luffy but was grossly unable to match his captain's eating ability.

Zoro grabbed his drink and walked over to sit with his friends. As he sat he started telling the two about his adventures trying to find them, but mainly that he knew exactly what to say to the genie in order for him to return Nami back to normal and that he needed one of them to say it. He also mentioned that they should start heading back to the ship now because it took him so long to get into town, but was rather embarrassed when he found out that they were at the edge of town and walking strait down the road would put them back at the docks within a five to ten minutes at the most.

At that same time in a book store in town, Robin was looking for books to add to her personal collection while Sanji was watching Nami like a hawk making sure she didn't try to steal any of the books. Every time Nami attempted to 'hide' a book under her shirt there would be a clearing of Sanji's throat that would inform Nami she was being watched. In the end the throat clearing didn't deter Nami, it just made her smarter about how to 'hide' the books.

Having the mentality of a child, Nami still thought the best way to sneak out a book was under her shirt, but she just had to wait for who she thought was Nojiko to be distracted. This wasn't that difficult because the more Nami watched Nojiko, the more she realized Nojiko was looking at the women in the store with high interest. At first she was confused about why her 'sister' would have such high interest in women, until she realized that Nojiko was most likely admiring the other women's clothing. She saw her chance, while Nojiko was distracted by yet another woman, and quickly pushed a book under her shirt and started to make her way to the entrance of the store and hopefully make her escape unnoticed.

Sanji barely noticed the quick departure of Nami but he still noticed it, the rectangular shaped bulge coming from under her shirt was a little more noticeable however. He pulled his lingering gaze away from the last woman who crossed his field of vision and started to make an intercept course for Nami.

Cursing under his breath to himself, Sanji thought out loud, "Honestly, does she think she can get away with that? She is trying to leave a bookstore with a book shaped bulge under her shirt…" and the more he thought about it, the more he thought out loud and lost focus, "right next to her… bare skin… right under her… her…" he couldn't get anything else out as he started to blush, giggle, and even start to envy the book Nami was trying to steal. Sanji was snapped out of his daydream when he heard a sharp gasp come from Nami.

The sound of the gasp came when Nami, while trying to make her getaway, had accidentally run into someone. Standing right in front of her was a Merman, to be more precise it was a Sea Turtle-Human. He was very old and was dressed in a martial artists garb with a long white beard that easily went down to where his belly button would be if he were a normal human. Nami did not know why but she suddenly was very scared and started to scream.

Meanwhile on the road leading to the docks, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper were making their way back to the ship to make their final wish and get Nami back to her old self. Zoro was just going over the details of what Chopper will say to R. Williams in order to fix things.

Luffy felt the need to complain about it then, "Why should Chopper get to make the last wish? He already got to wish for something. I want to-"

Zoro immediately interrupted him by yelling, "YOU MADE THE FIRST WISH THAT CAUSED ALL THIS!" Exhaling in more frustration than anything he continued talking to chopper, "Chopper, just repeat what I told you to say exactly and everything should be fine." To which he received a nod from the reindeer confirming he understood.

As they got closer to the ship they noticed something amiss with the way the Merry looked. It seemed like something was added to her side but they couldn't make out what it was exactly. Chopper could see a little better than his two human companions and immediately gasped in shock and transformed into his full reindeer form and started to run towards the ship. Concerned with why their doctor just started running the two took little time to match his speed and the closer they got the clearer their view of the ship was and more so of what was on the ship.

The side of the ship had what looked to be like a figure tied to it with its arms spread apart like he was crucified. The closer they got they now saw that the figure was a man who looked very badly beaten. Then they were so close there was no mistake of what they saw and who it was.

Luffy's expression was pale and blank, and all he could think to do was yell. "USOPP!"

…TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: So yeah been a long time since I actually wrote for this, just been real busy with classes and finals and the like, I know this isn't probably up to what I had previously written for this but just wanted to get this out there and might come back and edit it later. Sorry about it being a shorter chapter than the others I just wanted to get back into the swing of writing and don't think I got it all back yet so I might be throwing out shorter chapters more frequently but no promises because a friend of mine also wants me to help them write a fanfic so we'll see how things happen. Thanks again for reading and hope you guys like it, need to brainstorm for stuff I want to do later on in the story.


End file.
